


Manny's Curse

by isawthewolf



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Humiliation, Masturbation, Micropenis, Other, Penis Size, Size Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: With all the privileges in Manny Delgado's life, he pays for them all with one little curse. What will teenage life be like for a chubby little boy with a micropenis?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Manny's Curse

Manny had everything a boy like him could dream of. His mother married into wealth and a large family which very quickly became his own. This of course always had it's issues, it was very easy to feel like the outsider, but they all welcomed him as their own. His Mother had more challenges with fitting in and being accepted, but mostly they were all functional. Because of this wealth Manny went to great schools, still public but great for the area, and his intelligence was able to blossom due to this. He had a great future ahead of him and often dreamed of going to college and travelling the world, especially finding out more about his real fathers heritage.

There were only a couple of things that got Manny down. The first thing, something he could eventually change, was his weight. For a thirteen year old he was stocky, widely built, had man boobs and a chubby belly on him. He didn't like looking at himself some days, whereas often he didn't care at all about his weight and focused on more important things. He wasn't too happy with his skin tone either, but he knew there was nothing he could do about that. Some of the white jocks at school had called him names because of his skin. He'd often wish he was whiter, maybe girls would notice him more.

However the biggest problem in Manny's young life was what could be found between his legs. Manny Delgado had a micropenis. This meant that his penis had never really developed, rather than be at around three or four inches, he only had the tip. When he pulled and rubbed at it at night, he could feel it grow in strength, but never in length. He knew it wasn't normal, after spying on Jay in the bathroom he saw what a penis was supposed to be. He'd also sneak a look at pictures on Google to compare himself and found that out of all the penises he looked at, his was not even a quarter of their size. Further research led him to find that he had a condition only found in 0.6% of males. It was truly the worst luck in the world.

He had spent many nights in tears over his small penis, and often his hormones would drive him mad. He knew he was supposed to be able to fit his penis into his hand and jerk and rub it, but he was only able to get a thumb and finger on his tip. He was able to reach orgasm though it took a little extra work and a good imagination. He found himself often thinking about bigger penises when he played with his own. He teased himself about his own size during masturbation, developing a size kink at an age where he shouldn't even know the concept. In his dreams at night he'd imagine the humiliation of showing his micropenis to a hot a girl, and seeing her burst into laughter. This shameful feeling would help him orgasm. His ultimate fantasy would be to have a hot boy and girl mocking his penis in front of him whilst he rubs at his tip and cums.

As for cumming, he had a lot of power in him. For an incredibly small penis, which was barely a penis at all, he usually managed to spurt four to five ropes of thick cum. He found that when he jerked himself over the thought of kissing Hayley and Alex, he'd dribble out a stream all over his balls and hand. However when he thought about Luke telling him his penis will never be good enough for a woman, and that he'll never be able to have sex, Manny would spurt into the air like a fountain, often squeezing the fat on his chest and moaning like he heard women moan on porn, and on the odd occasion his mother in the room down the hall. Manny had to accept that he'd never be able to penetrate a woman. It really brought his confidence to rock bottom some days, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Manny began to explore his body more when he turned 14. He couldn't go a day without toying with his embarrassing cock. He found the best way to start jerking was to use his fingertips on the underside of his tip, and tap at it like he was playing a piano. This got all the blood in his body to one area. When he felt ready to cum, he could then grip the lowest point of his baby cock with a thumb and finger and jerk as fast as possible. He'd often bounce up and down on his bed whilst doing this to simulate the movements he had seen men do in porn. He loved to imagine rubbing his micropenis onto a girls butt, even knowing she couldn't feel anything.   
Manny then discovered his own hole, and found that fingering himself or putting pens into it gave him an idea of the feeling he'd never be able to give to a girl. If he had to go a lifetime without penetrative sex, at least he could penetrate himself. Maybe he'd be more useful to a sexual partner by being able to receive. Having things inside of himself he knew was seen as homosexual, but this didn't put him off, in fact the idea of a real man using his hole this way made his body tremble and his balls explode with ecstasy. He wondered if Luke would love plowing into his chubby ass with his manly cock. Through fantasy and body exploration, Manny found hope. He still had to face the day where he reveals his cock to a girl, and then one by one all the women in his life find out about his micropenis curse. 

He had never thought about this, but of course his Mother knew about his condition. It was one of the first things she noticed when she bathed him as a child, and up until the age of 10. Each year she'd hope for his sake that it was going to get bigger, but it never did. She felt really sorry for her son, and wondered just how it happened since his biological father was gifted. She couldn't allow herself to spend much time thinking about her sons penis, but she had researched the condition herself secretly and looked for pills or medicine that would help him develop properly. She failed in this quest of course, and Manny's fate was sealed. He was destined to live with one of the smallest cocks in the world, and would never be able to have sex. 

When Jay plunges his seven inches into her pussy at night, Gloria rolls her head back and moans, all the pleasure distracting her from thinking about how her son will never be able to experience the ecstasy of sexual intercourse. When Gloria has her throat fucked in the morning and can look up at Jay and see him moan and smile, she feels pity that her son will never know such heaven. When Gloria ran into Luke one evening, who strolled down the stairs in his underwear, his normal cock bouncing in his underwear, Gloria wished she had given birth to him instead. Luke will soon be taking pictures and videos of his cock for girls, having it sucked and fucked and worshipped by teenage whores. Manny will suffer with his micropenis in silent shame, never being desired by a girl, never even being able to pay one to pretend. 

Perhaps it was Gloria's responsibility to attempt to provide sexual satisfaction for her darling boy.


End file.
